Chuck vs The Eagle
by daydreamingartist16
Summary: Chuck flashes on a man under file as the United States of America, but how is that possible? Is the Intersect glitching again? Meanwhile, Volkoff finds a lead on Eagle, an American agent high on his hitlist. FAIL SUMMARY D: Charah, Morgan/Alex, PruHun **DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**


SOOOO, my mom and I have been arguing about meeting halfway and all that jazz for a while now. She is a HUGE Chuck fan, or as I like to call them Chucktards, and she HATES Hetalia. With a fiery passion. So, after becoming addicted to Chuck (it's actually a really freaking awesome show! REALLY!) I decided to mix Hetalia in with Chuck and see if she liked it. So far, she likes it, and she's allowing me to cosplay as Hungary :D

DISCLAIMER; I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN HETALIA. OR CHUCK. But this story, yeah, it's mine :)

* * *

Welcome to Chapter 1!

"Chuck? Chuck!"

Sarah cupped her hand around her boyfriend and partner's face and gently shook his head.

"Chuck! Did you just flash?"

Chuck blinked his eyes open slowly, as he shifted his vision into focus.

"S-Sarah... those two guys over there... I just flashed on them."

Sarah looked in the direction of his gaze. Two men, who looked so similar they HAD to be related, sat at a nearby table. The taller of the two had blonde, wavy long hair with a strand of hair dangling in front of his violet eyes. The other had dirty blonde hair with a stray lock defying gravity in the front and sapphire eyes covered with square-rimmed glasses.

"What did you see in your flash, Chuck? Are they Volkoff?"

He shook his head. Sure, Chuck had flashed on people that weren't involved in the Volkoff organization, but on two regular-looking guys? This was rare. Spies were supposed to blend in, though. And if they were spies, well, they were doing an excellent job.

"Are they spies? Do they work for us?"  
Chuck again shook his head. Now Sarah was thoroughly curious as to what the blondes were and why Chuck would have flashed on them. Scanning them carefully, she couldn't find any weapons, headphones, electronics, or even a watch on either of their wrists.

"Then what are they?"

"I-I'm not completely sure. All I saw was that he-" he bluntly points at the man with the lighter blonde hair. "-is Matthew Williams and he's some part of the Canadian government... everything else on him was top secret."

Sarah raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Top secret? Even for the Intersect? Something's not right. On top of that, he didn't look a day over 18, his features were soft and his hair was almost shoulder length, and he looked foreign, but not Canadian really, and that couldn't be possible if the two were brothers, and the other man was definitely American. Dirty blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a bomber jacket… with the number 50 on the back? Sarah couldn't help but crack a small smile at the sound of her thoughts. It sounded like something from a country song.

"That guy-" He gestures at the blue-eyed American. "-his name is Alfred F. Jones and he works for the United States government but..." He paused and looked back at Sarah. Alfred F. Jones. What a name. So… stereotypical American. She grimaced after he paused.

"But what?"

What could possibly be so special about a guy that looked no older than 20?

"...it also said that he is the nation of America."

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the once silent hallways. Mary Bartowski wasn't in the best of moods today. Why should she be? You would be upset too if your boss sent you on a wild goose chase around the world for A SINGLE SHEET OF PAPER. Then again, it was from the desk of the President of the United States himself, but even so, it wasn't worth all the time and effort she had put into finding it. This document better be worth it, she traveled across the globe and back just to retrieve it.

"You wanted to see me, sir?

Volkoff span his chair around to face his best agent, his features sharp and focused. The files and scattered papers on his desk showed he was looking for something, that something being the paper in Mary's hands. It was supposedly the one missing piece to the puzzle.

"Yes, did you complete your task, Agent Frost?" Frost nods and puts on a fake but convincing smile as she places the paper on his desk. He looked up at her, then back to the paper, picking it up and reading over it.

"Are you positive this is what we've been searching for?" She nods slowly. somewhat surprised that he would doubt her after all the years they've worked together. Volkoff reads the list, his lips slowly curling up to a creepy smile.

"Job well done, Agent Frost."

"Thank you, sir."

Frost turned to leave, but before she could even take a step, she was interrupted.

"I have one more task for you, before you go. I need you to find a man by the name of Arthur Kirkland."

She turned to face her boss, her expression full of confusion, and she attempted to hide her frustration, but she couldn't tell if it was working or not. He's never looked so excited about something, even the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner he was planning to be spending with his beloved excited him this much.

"Sir?"

"Once we capture this "Arthur" fellow, Eagle will come running out of his hiding place to come to his rescue," Volkoff explained.

Ah.

Now it made sense.

Frost's expression went from confused to shock and surprise at the mention of Eagle. The man with no face to his unknown name has been high on Volkoff's priority list for YEARS, and now capturing one man could bring him running into Volkoff's clutches. It must've taken Volkoff a lot of restraint to not jump out of his chair of joy, but he did celebrate by pulling out a special vodka he had been saving for special occasions like this out of his little pantry. Russians do love their vodka, after all, and Alexi Volkoff was very much Russian.

"I'll get right on it, Alexi."

As she walked out, another man walked in. He was tall, maybe a little taller than Volkoff, and wore a heavy coat with a scarf that was a light shade of pink. Must've been a gift. He looked down at Frost and smiled warmly. He looked friendly, but Frost couldn't tell. He had this mysterious dark aura, and the room temperature felt as if it dropped about twenty degrees.  
"Hello, comrade!"

* * *

So, how'd I do? Love it? Hate it?

Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^ Thanks for reading~

(THIS IS AN UPDATE SORTA…. IF YOU CAN TELL, I EDITED IT, MADE IT BETTER JUST FOR ALL YOU REVIEWERS~! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I COULDN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY HAD 5 REVIEWS…. I WAS THRILLED! THANK YOU,

ありがと,

GRACIAS, GRAZI, MERCI! 8D)

ALSO! I decided this would take place sometime after Chuck vs. The Couchlock or so… Chuck vs. The Couchlock, for those who don't know, is the episode Casey had to fake his death to capture three old partners gone bad. Soo yeah… Thanks again for reading J

-Kitty


End file.
